Aichi's Samurai
by ookami-chan-spirit
Summary: Kai's a top ranking samurai who lost his parents at the age of twelve. Aichi's just a regular fourteen year old working in a tailor shop. As a samurai; Kai's job is to protect his homeland- but there's one butterfly in particular he will do anything to protect. AU, Kaichi, YAOI.
1. Any Normal Day

**Yo! Everyone, I've never been here before, but I do have a decent (small) knowledge of Cardfight! Vanguard and a decent (even smaller) knowledge of how to play because Team Q4 haven't taught me how to play! So I'm searching the rules and watching battles as a way of self-teaching. It's working too.**

**Anyway, I'm just going to go now and leave you alone to read this quick (LONG) story.**

**If I'm writing a fan**_**FICTION**_**, do you really think I own Cardfight! Vanguard?**

**Thought not! So go away and read this story and let me think about life and my next story- which might be another Kaichi- so don't get too surprised. And you should know this now, this is an AU fic, so I really doubt there will be card fights included...**

_**INSPIRATION FROM: Butterfly, by: **_

**Here, a little message for you all.**

**GO AWAY!**

* * *

Aichi's Samurai

**...**

It was a warm day in Japan as the watery orange sun rose into the sky and cast its beams to far distances away. The canaries, bluebirds, sparrows and who-knows how many other bird species- were all scattered around the village area singing the merry song of spring.

Numerous people were slowly waking up and that included a sixteen year old brunette with alluring emerald green eyes. As the boy stretched his muscles; he looked out into the dazzle-filled distance from his bedroom window and sighed as he got out of his bed.

Silence enveloped the bedroom as he walked into bathroom to get a wash- and after a few minutes- said boy returned wearing a black samurai yukata along with the white socks and the simple geta.

He went through the corridor of his home and sat himself down in the main room and started to think about the promise he'd made to his parents four years ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mom... Dad, don't go!" a young twelve year old; Kai Toshiki cried as he buried his face in between both his parents' near-limp forms, the sword his father used to try and protect them from their attackers was left lying on the floor with a few splatters of crimson coating the silver._

"_Kai... sweetie... please... don't cry. We'll always be here for you; we'll always... be watching you, won't we honey?" Kai's mother slowly breathed out as she rubbed her son's back to comfort him while his father stiffly nodded as he patted Kai's head._

"_You're going to become a great man when you grow up... *cough, cough* whoever you're with... in the future... will be a very lucky person." Kai's father croaked as he felt his eye fluttering- already his yukata was coated in a fair bit of blood and his wife – wearing her pink and blue kimono- was no different._

"_Dad, Mom; don't go- please... DON'T!" Kai screamed as he watched his parents' eyes fluttering almost in synch._

"_Goodbye... Kai; take care." His mother whispered before firmly holding her husband's hand as he spoke._

"_Good luck in the future... my son." Kai's father whispered and soon, both adults eyes closed over and the rising their chests made stopped- as did their breathing, and their life._

_Kai looked up and started to go hysteric._

"_MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, YOU CAN'T DIE NOW! WAKE UP!"_

_The clouds started to cloud the sun and drizzles of rain started to fall- the perfect weather for such a tragic event._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"It's been so long hasn't it?" Kai sighed as he bowed his head and closed his eyes in thought. Soon enough, Kai decided against eating and walked out of his home and into the forest.

As Kai saw the lake, he stopped at a distance- sensing someone else was present and no sooner did he make the mental accusation- was it proved when a blond haired boy jumped out of a tree and swung his spear at the boy, luckily; Kai already anticipated that to happen and brought his katana into the battle.

"Whoa Kai, relax, it's just me." Miwa stepped back to prevent an accident. Meanwhile, Kai merely smirked. "I _always _win Mia, so let's not try to kill me." Miwa smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright then, but one day, I'll get you. Just you wait." Miwa beamed, even though he and Kai were both the same age; Miwa had the mental age of a ten year old kid that could use weapons.

"I'll wait until then," Kai spoke before walking further into the forest with his companion following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another household; a young fourteen year old boy was still sleeping peacefully as the sun started to rise- sending little threads of light through his window.

All was peaceful until the resounding shout of the boy's name echoed through the house.

"Aichi! Wake up!" young Emi Sendou hollered for her brother to get his ass out of bed and go downstairs.

"Ngh... okay, okay, I'm up." Aichi groaned as he stumbled out from under the covers and stood up. In no time at all, Aichi was dressed in a blue yukata with white socks and his slippers- and fighting the urge to drop back into bed and sleep some more. When Aichi did get into the dining room- his mother; Shizuka had two bowls of rice on a tray along with some green tea and little spices and herbs in a bowl.

"Tuck in children, while it's still hot." Shizuka beamed as she set the tray on the table and knelt down to finish her herbal tea.

"Thanks mom," both children chorused and knelt down to start eating. When Aichi finished his rice and tea, he washed his bowl and bowed to the two females before slipping on his geta.

"I'm going now."

Emi and Shizuka looked up and waved goodbye to the blunette as he shut the door behind him.

On the streets, Aichi quickly walked till he got to the small tailor shop and entered through its wooden doors.

"Aichi, what perfect timing. I need you and Misaki to watch the shop while I go collect a new order of fabrics and clothing." The shop owner; Shin said, while his niece continued to align the fabric before beginning to stitch it.

"Oh. Okay then," Aichi said before Shin hurried out of the shop.

As soon as the door closed, Aichi walked into the back room and found the kimono he was fixing.

A while later, the door opened and someone entered the shop. When Misaki looked up, there was a brunette with green eyes walking in with some sort of fabric in his hands.

"What can we do for you?" Misaki plainly asked as she shoved the sash aside; allowing the stranger to drop the thick cloth onto the counter.

"My friend managed to rip this a while ago. Could you fix this for me, I have to work today so I can't do it myself."

Misaki sighed. "Okay then, would you like a home delivery or store pick up?"

"Home delivery please. Preferably some time after 5pm will be fine."

Alright then; if you could just write your name and address and sign here." Misaki finished, handing the male a quill to which he obeyed her explanation and signed the sheet of paper before leaving a few coins on the counter and leaving the shop.

Hours later, Aichi was about to leave the shop when Shin stopped him.

"Could you do me a favour and take this to this address?"

Aichi read the paper and nodded to the older male before being handed a small sack of coins and leaving the shop clutching the paper and the fabric while he clutched the small sac in his hands.

"Whoa, this is the place?" Aichi stared at the small house in awe. There were loads of lovely flowers growing outside the residence and there was a small pond with lily pads not far from it either.

"This guy must have serious money," Aichi muttered before he shook the thoughts aside and walked up the pathway until he reached a red door. Though he was nervous, Aichi gathered up the courage to gently knock the door knocker three times.

Footsteps could be heard and when the door opened, Aichi had to look up a little to see the face of the house owner.

"Are you..." Aichi read the paper. "Kai Toshiki?"

Kai looked at the younger boy and answered with "yes."

"Thank god, here are your fabrics." Aichi blushed as Kai removed the cloths from his grip and smiled. "Thanks."

Aichi nodded and bowed before bidding Kai goodbye. Though he highly doubted he'd ever see Kai again- he wasn't going to deny the fact he though Kai looked... well... _handsome._

And hey; Kai couldn't help but think that Aichi seemed like a gentle soul... and _really pretty. _Like a _butterfly._

"Like a butterfly."

And the door closed.

* * *

**There's the first chapter of Aichi's Samurai. I must admit, I'm looking forward to writing chapter two and **_**ACTUALLY MAKING THE TITLE SEEM RELEVANT TO THE STORY!**_

_**Perhaps the second chapter will focus a little more on Aichi, or maybe it won't and we'll never know why I named this story so irrelevantly. Still, maybe I'll make Kai a top ranking samurai of the village and Aichi a normal boy working a job as a tailor or in a tailor shop (as we have already seen). How will their friendship bloom and will a love blossom between the butterfly and **__**his**__** samurai?**_

_**Wow, this is already sounding like an Aichi centric fic- oh well.**_

_**Read. Review. Don't flame. What more is there to say?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this.**_


	2. Contemplations of the Heart

**GUYS! 16 REVIEWS~ SO MANY FAVES AND FOLLOWS! THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

**Seriously, I am so grateful for the support- so I'm glad to tell you that here's chapter two of **_**Aichi's Samurai.**_** It will be Aichi centric until nearing the middle where it'll be normal POV.**

**So yeah, I had more inspiration- this time: Limit Break- Season Two Cardfight! Vanguard Opening- full ver. An amazing song!**

* * *

Aichi's Samurai

**...**

_**Aichi's POV**_

As I heard the door close, I felt my palms sweat a little. In my hand, I had the little sac of coins that Shin gave to me. Personally, I'm really happy that I can go home now; my feet are starting to hurt a bit- so I might take a cold bath and see what happens.

The sky's mixing into a melody of multi-colour fusion. The pinks and purple combined into the blues and oranges. Its views like this that make me feel like the luckiest person alive.

As the wind blew, I felt a small shiver crawl up my spine; causing me to twitch for a second as I walked down the tidy path and slightly scraped the bottom of the geta every now and then. My mind isn't sure of where to go, that guy at the door was handsome, but come on! He can have any girl or guy he wants- why would he try to remember me anyway?

"Life's just not fair." I mumbled to no one in particular- as I passed the sakura trees. My heart was at a steady beat, but it had only just recovered from its previous fast beating. I wonder if I'll ever meet Kai-kun again. Not that I'm desperate to see him, I'm just curious if we'll ever be friends in the future.

Still, the roads were only slightly filled with people- so I had time to contemplate without worry of eavesdroppers listening into my thoughts.

When I did see my house in the distance, I realised just how grand it really was. There weren't many flowers outside, but it was still pretty. Plus the interior was so relaxing- calm textures and warming hues decorated our home. I smiled as I exhaled deeply; just thinking about my own home made me remember my father.

From what I remember, he had blue hair like mine but darker and longer, and I think he had deep blue eyes and fair skin. It'd be lovely to see him again, but he left here when Emi was three years old and never returned.

The sparrows' song brought joy to my ears as I found myself whistling along to their melody. The sound was calming, and it was useful for my return home- since I was sure it would be a bit busy before we get any rest. And I was right.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

When Aichi gently knocked on the wooden doors, he calmly glanced at the area where his heart would be.

'You were beating so fast. Why?' Aichi glanced at the sky which was deeply blushing. As the sound of creaking could be heard, Aichi exited his reverie and stepped back into reality when he was face to face with his mother.

"Aichi! You're just in time for dinner, come in- the foods at the table."

Aichi slightly beamed at his mom as she released him so he could put the coin bag in her hand and walk to the table.

Emi Sendou ran to hug her brother as he turned into the dining room, causing the bluenette to fall back slightly but chuckle ever so quietly at his sister's over protectiveness.

"Emi, you know I would tell you if I believed I'd be home late." Aichi whispered as he ruffled her ginger locks.

"Are you sure. Because I still have to wake you up in the mornings and _drag_ you out of bed."

She wasn't exaggerating, once- she literally had to drag him out of bed to get him to wake up. Funny as it was, poor Aichi had the bump on his head for a week.

Aichi smiled as he recalled that memory, but nodded at Emi as a sign that he could actually wake up without sustaining injuries in the process. So Emi simple got up, helped Aichi get up and they both walked to the dinner table, unknown to them that their mother was nearly giggling as she walked in to sit with her children and start dinner.

* * *

**Kai's Home**

As Kai shut the door, he could still feel his heart slowly calming down. He didn't expect the meeting to play out how it did. Originally, he'd expected someone who seemed grumpy or very unmotivated- but instead- he ended up with someone well... different. There was something about Aichi that seemed very different- but he couldn't quite think of what it was.

Deciding to think about that later, he decided to see the results of the repair. Thanks to his weapon-happy friend Miwa- poor Kai ended up with a torn yukata. The memory was funny to a point; even Kai couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kai! Check out my skills!" Miwa hollered out to his friends as he swung his staff between his fingers. The wooden spear was covered with bandages at the end and had a sharp pointed tip that appeared it could puncture a hole through the air._

"_Alright Miwa." Kai rolled his eyes as he watched his friend steady himself and raise his spear-wielding hand. As he swung his arm upwards, Kai's gaze averted to the silver that seemed to charge towards him. _

_Although the trajectory of his throw wasn't aiming towards him exactly- so when it came near- all Miwa heard was the sound of ripping fabric. Thank god he didn't have the spear with him that moment otherwise Kai would've probably taken it and he would've had it through his head._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

It was funny indeed. As Kai placed the material down on the bed, his fingers traced along the creases and stitching- thinking back to their first meeting.

He truly did look beautiful- what with the royal blue hair and ocean blue eyes. His cheeks were ever so slightly pink and the skin that he felt on his hand was as soft as silk and velvet.

Although he did have to admit, he was sure that Aichi's face was familiar from somewhere- but he couldn't think of where.

* * *

At the Sendou residence, Aichi was sitting alone in his room, looking out to the darkening skies that coated the land. The breeze caressed his face and blew back his hair.

He only ever looked out of the window of his room when he was in thought; he wasn't too sure what force had brought him upstairs though. It wasn't sadness, anger or frustration- his cheeks felt hot though, and at some point at the dinner table- Emi had commented about this.

"What is this feeling in my heart?" Aichi clutched the area where his heart was as he bowed his head in thought. The beats calmed him when his room felt too quiet.

* * *

_And as the nights drew in further, both Kai and Aichi lay awake- wondering what the future had in store for them._

* * *

**Next Day**

"Morning mom, Emi! I'm going now!" Aichi called as he ran to the door- slipping on the geta that were at the doorway. Shizuka Sendou and Emi were quite surprised that Aichi woke up himself, usually; Emi was dragging him out. But the change of routine was nice.

Aichi knew he would be tired, he only half knew why his heart wouldn't get the message his brain was sending it. _'Sleep!'_

But in all honesty, he didn't really care- at precisely 4.25am, he came to the conclusion his heart felt something, but he couldn't confirm what it was. Was he really dumb if he didn't know what his heart wanted? Did it make him selfish and cruel?

Maybe it did, but he was prepared to search for an answer- no matter how long it took. 'Patience is a virtue'- said a wise man. He was going to test that out.

'Listen to your heart'- another well known phrase. He wanted to know.

"_What do I want?"_

* * *

**AN: Oh my! This was long! Yet again, thank you so much everyone for all of your support and reviews~ it really makes me happy knowing you all care for this fic.**

**So yeah, I'm having a hard time trying to think of ways in which I can develop Kai's job. Maybe he'll be a part-time baker XD or something like that, I'll decide later.**

***thinking* Ah, I almost forgot to mention, sorry for the poor quality of words I call this chapter- but still, it contemplates their feelings so I guess it isn't too bad... and another apology for the quick dialogue changes...**

**R&R, No flames ect... enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Continued Hours

**Haven't been here for a while have I? If you are wondering why, it's because of life, growing up and exams... but rest assured, I'm here with chapter 3 of **_**Aichi's Samurai **_**and therefore, this proves I'm still alive!**

**I say this too many times; don't own Vanguard, its characters- just the story. Now that's over with, let's just continue on with this chapter. **** I will make mentions of a secret character... however; she won't play a major role in this fic (I don't think, depending on how the plot develops) so you can just focus on Aichi and his cuteness... and Kai's hotness! XP**

**And as a side note, I'm now heavily considering changing the title of this fic and the summary (to a point) so um... any opinions of this or ideas would be nice in review form or PM (but mostly review, I'm that weird).**

**Note: This chapter will be long to make up for my long absence, so yeah... um, that's all for now.**

* * *

Aichi's Samurai

**...**

"_What do I want?" _Aichi wanted to know the answer, he wasn't sure why- but he felt he needed to know. Normally, he would dismiss these types of emotion, but this time he believed he needed to give it his full attention.

"I need to know the answer..." Aichi hushed to himself as he observed the area surrounding him, the busy streets filled with people all rushing or strolling to their respected places, girls of ages similar to his own passed him in blurs- most chatting about the latest gossip they'd heard, while the more peaceful ones seemed only interested in hairclips they'd found on display at some new shop that had opened recently.

As he paced through the crowds, he could've swore he'd seen a familiar face of his childhood. The long cyan hair reaching below elbow-length, eyes of a much darker duo of shades and peach-pale skin. An unmistakable black bow with beads hanging low clung to the girl's fringe at an angle.

'Hm... That's strange; I feel I know that girl from somewhere.' Aichi pondered as he passed her in his non-visible hurry. He could feel her unknown gaze burn holes into his back, with all due respect though; he had a right to feel this way.

'...Aichi-kun?'

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ai-kun!" the girl called as she sat beside him with a little cloth-sac in hand. Her short cyan hair blew in the breeze and her black hairpin slightly sang out a song of colliding beads._

"_Oh, what is it Mi-chan?"_

_Mi smiled as she held out the sac to her friend. "Here, I want you to look after it for me," she dropped the little bundle in Aichi's small hand, raising slight question into the little boy's mind._

"_What's wrong Mi-chan? Why can't you look after this?" the male blunette looked at her with slightly sad eyes as he subconsciously sensed a negative answer._

"_Mom said dad got a job somewhere and we'll be moving next week." Mi sadly explained as she brought her head to a lowered position, hiding her eyes behind uneven bangs. Aichi simply sat there unsure of what to say- until he could conjure up the courage to ask his question._

"_Where?"_

_Mi looked to the skies as she sadly let her lips turn into a bitter smile. "Ai-kun, I don't know!" she slightly pouted her lips in sadness as she let the reality of the events hit Aichi, hard._

"_So I won't get to see you again?"_

_Mi shrugged. "Dad said it was far from here, but I can come and visit."_

"_Then that's a good thing isn't it?"_

"_Maybe. But it won't be the same..."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Can it really be you... Aichi Sendou?"

* * *

As Aichi entered through the doors of the tailor shop, he met his gaze to Misaki's.

"Misaki-san! Good morning." He greeted her as she nodded her head, before bowing to Shin shortly after.

"Aichi. Is that kid's kimono finished?" Misaki explained as she threaded another needle and made the first stitch of yet again the same cloth she was repairing the day before- whilst eyeing the sakura designed outfit.

"Oh yeah, I just realised I had that finished from a few days ago. I better get that delivered." As Aichi finished speaking, memories resurfaced back to that time. Shaking his head, in attempt to remove these thoughts temporarily- Aichi felt his head grow dizzy and the tips of his hair fell back to his shoulders as he moved swiftly, ducking the counter's horizontal door-gate and moving behind Misaki into the back room. Whilst in there, he found himself gazing at the multiple shelves stacked to their limits with fabric samples and cloth pieces of nearly all varieties.

To the right of that was a cupboard that was about an inch or two bigger, inside it would be the kimono he was expected to once again deliver due to their usual deliverers; Morikawa and Izaki having caught individual colds and therefore being unable to work for a while, and Kamui- well, he was somewhere west with his family and not due back for a while more.

As he opened the weak pine doors, he was presented with his finished masterpiece and a strange garment of multiple colours and designs. 'It must be Misaki's.' The bluenette said to himself as he shuffled the odd fabric out of the way to retrieve his own.

"Maybe I'll run into Kai-_kun_ again..." Aichi blushed at the mention of the samurai's name and walked out, still wondering what he felt (while the author of this story shook her head, wondering how much more oblivious could Aichi could be).

The halls were silent, only the noises of writing, stitching and packing could be heard as no words needed to be spoken. Shin observed the environment and smiled with a sigh.

'Could this shop get anymore silent?' shaking his head, he abandoned that thought and continued finishing one of many documents he had awaiting the day.

* * *

"Hey, Kai! You dead or something, like seriously- are you decomposing?" Miwa called to his friend as he waited for the brunette to snap out of his damn mini-nap. The sleeping blacksmith was lucky not to have the boss in that room or even any items for that matter.

"Oi!" Miwa echoed as he observed the older boy crack open his left eye, glaring intensively at the happy-go-lucky blonde who woke him.

"_What?_ Miwa!"

Taking one look at the brunette sent a shiver down Miwa's spine as he realised the hell he may unleash if his words weren't laced carefully. Perhaps a prayer for Miwa is needed, any volunteers?

"Um well, you're not in the best place to be sleeping, 'sides, the boss gave me this lump of iron- 'disposal of unnecessary items' he said. Said something else too, new weaponry maybe- I dunno, but I'm not in need of that lump so it's yours now." He wasn't sure of whether Kai would kill him at that moment, but hopefully, dumping metal in place of the boy's wooden pillow would stop him from sleeping too much.

Kai slid his fingers across the rough texture, an eyebrow raised in question as he honestly wondered why he'd just seen Miwa with pink string tied around his finger.

"The string. What's with that?" his tired state still manages to hold authority over Miwa any day of the week- as proven just now.

"This you ask? Well, there's this cute girl I've seen a couple of time and I was thinking about asking her out." Miwa sharply explained; a smile imprinted into his features.

Kai simply looked at Miwa with a puzzled face and sighed. "And the string is necessary because...?"

"She gave it to me one day when I come into her store, said it'd come in handy one day. And it has, as a memory string." Miwa smiled sheepishly

Kai let the information register through his sleep-induced state and nodded slightly. "Pink? I'm guessing you're too much of a 'gentleman' to kindly tell her pink is not your colour." A simple explanation given as his fingers traced through the creases of the material. Aichi's hair certainly wouldn't feel like that; he just knew it (not Aichi's name; he is referred to as the delivery boy in Kai's head) and thought it too.

Miwa's response didn't matter to him at that moment in time, for he knew he was much more interested in finding out who that mystery boy was. In a way, it was becoming a mission.

One more stroke of the iron and his face shifted into a further frown, he was definitely finding his answer; it wouldn't be unsolved.

* * *

As she stood outside the wooden doors, an old lady passed her and smiled. "You need a hand opening the door?" she sweetly asked the cyan haired girl. Said girl shook her head politely and huffed, "no thank you madam, but uh, do you know any of the employee's here?" her nerves were slightly high as she considered the idea.

"Ah, yes, I know the manager of the store- lovely gentleman, not married. Then there's his niece and others." She smiled, "hope that'll help you miss." The old lady continued her way without even saying goodbye.

A final time, the cyan youth inhaled a deep breath and huffed, before setting her fingertips onto the doorknob.

"Jeez, I hope that lady wasn't calling me old."

* * *

"Ah, how may I help you madam?" Shin asked as he passed the desk and noted that Misaki wasn't paying any attention on purpose.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you knew someone called Aichi?" Mi started as she let her eyes pace around the interior of the four walls. Nothing too fancy but perfectly normal- yet she knew it wouldn't compare to working in the hairpin shop down the road.

"Aichi!" Shin called, standing only a meter away from his niece who was ready to give him a kick across the head if he did that again. Gritting her teeth together, she sighed.

"He already left a few minutes ago, went to deliver that other fabric; remember?"

Mi rolled her eyes. It was typical of some people to be how they were, upon entrance of this building and a glance at the workers; she could tell who the _real _boss was.

However, she'd keep that fact to herself.

"Oh. Did he? Well I guess that's the answer. Um, do you-"

"Mrs Tachi's house."

"Oh it's her fabric? You should be able to catch him quick. Just leave the store and follow the left road straight down till you see a red gate-"

"-or a feminine blue haired boy?" Mi suggested with a slight theory in mind. This would've made both Shin and Misaki do a spit-take, had they not been trained for this day by Morikawa (looks like he is useful after all).

"Um. Yeah? If that's how you recognise him." Shin shrugged, talking about employees behind their backs wasn't his favourite thing to do, well not these days anyway, about seven years ago; he figured he'd be very likely to do just that- so I guess you could say 'time flies eh?'

"Ah, thanks guys!" Mi bowed as respectfully as she did quickly, before leaving the store in a brisk walk and causing the door to slightly slam. As she disappeared into the distance, Shin mentally shook his head.

'Customers will be the end of that door.' And he left the room and Misaki to themselves.

* * *

As Aichi paced along the road, he let himself drift away from reality once again; he really needed to stop doing that but sometimes it was worth it. Aichi had never been much of the romantic type but he could see what people meant by 'that fluttering feeling in ya stomach'- as Morikawa had once said (before being rejected).

Aichi had been to Mrs Tachi's house many times, she was a friendly woman; even if she did have her moments where Aichi would consider her insane, but friendly nevertheless. He wasn't surprised that he was making another visit to her house, considering she'd probably ripped the cloth in the height of another of her crazy schemes.

"Wonder what she did this time?" he could start a betting business of her antics, really- it would be successful for a while at least.

"Perhaps she tried making an apple slicer... or a lemon squeezer." Mrs Tachi really was a creative woman. Aichi couldn't help but chuckle at this while he observed his work, it kind of reminded him of that friend he had when he was a kid.

He'd never forget Mi at all, then again- he didn't seem to be forgetting much lately when it revolved around rarely seen faces, he realised he was still thinking about that brunette. Full of mystery, he seemed strong too. In that case, he may be a warrior or soldier of some sort.

_"He'd make a good husband Aichi!"_

"Whoa, whoa; what the hell?" Aichi nearly screamed out at his own subconscious or conscious. Seriously, which one said that?

Aichi was not looking for a husband; or a wife just yet. 'I'm only fourteen.' He reminded himself, thank god the path was running straight or else he didn't know where he would've ended up. And god knows he wouldn't be in the mood to find his way home, only to then get scolded at the next day- not that that ever happened.

Having Shin as a manager did have its benefits.

The bluenette smiled at this, he had good friends, and he wouldn't forget that.

* * *

**A while later...**

Aichi arrived at Mrs Tachi's house a few minutes later, unaware of what was going to happen...

* * *

The unknown girl, only named as 'Mi' walked down the slightly dusty paths. "Not like this up there." She sighed to herself as she felt little pieces of sand, dust and possibly a stone or two tickle her feet from underneath her geta.

The breeze was almost strong enough to make her hair blow up and above her head, now she faintly wished she had a hair band in case of emergency breeze. Then again, she always wished that, but just as equally always forgot to bring one.

Each street was becoming slightly more familiar to her hazy mind, after perhaps seven or eight years of living in the north; it was a legitimate reason to feel slightly lost. If _she_ felt this lost, she could almost imagine how _her mother_ would feel... after you looked past her excitement, this wouldn't apply for her father though; Mi could guarantee that.

'If it is him... well, I wonder if he still has it."

She'd given Aichi a little bundle in her last week of her staying in her hometown. A set of beads tied on heavy string, she'd said to Aichi that one day she'd be a hair pin designer and maker. As childish and simple a dream it was, there was no lie or change in it. And that's what made her much more determined to master the art of creating accessories.

Still, she had much more to think about right now, or at least had a different priority at that moment in time. There were so many thoughts rattling Mi's mind as she observed how far out she'd gone, until she realised there was still a little distance away- as her intuition told her.

The houses were coming nearer by the time she let her mind step into reality for a second time since that trip. Fences were either white or red, as she guessed was in representation of the Japanese flag- it'd been similar when she moved away, so it was a slight relief that exteriors hadn't changed too much; made things easier in her view.

"_Thanks Mrs Taichi!"_

"That voice..." her blue eyes widened as she picked up the pace, her movements becoming more and more rushed as anticipation built up inside her.

"_Aw, ya welcome Aichi-kun! Tell Shin and the others I said 'Hi~'" _Mrs Tachi smiled as she closed her door over slightly.

'Aichi' and by now she felt like she was running. It had to be him, whether it was by coincidence or fate; she knew she'd been blessed.

"Aichi!"

The blunette turned around when he heard someone call his name. The voice wasn't familiar to him at all and in all honesty- he probably wouldn't know the girl.

"Eh? What's up-"

A pause...

No words spoken.

Simple glances at each other's appearance.

"Mi-Miyako?

* * *

Kai was debating how he'd confront this issue. He'd never really been in this situation before. Actually; he'd **never **been in a situation like this, ever! He knew most people tried to find this mystery person and get to know them but he also had a feeling that it'd be a bit harder to achieve that it was to think of the plan.

He'd thought that the metal was untreated. He said that this 'issue' wouldn't be left unsolved; he was prepared to search the earth for his answer.

Because for some reason; he believed this situation was worth the dedication, a samurai's rule.

'For loyalty and dedication, justice and righteousness shall prevail.'

* * *

**And this is the end of chapter three. Thank goodness too, I was starting to think it'd never ever finish.**

**So yeah, now an OC has been introduced. Wonder what that'll bring for our main characters, will she be a friend or foe? XD. ****Seriously though, I hope this chapter is a good read, feel free to review any ideas (non-M-rated) or PM (but I rarely read PM's).**

**Miyako 'Mi' belongs to me. Vanguard? Nope! Not yet.**

**By the way, as you can see, I'm bringing in more characters- and I keep referring to where Miyako moved to as 'the north', I can't decide where she should say she lived; so maybe I'll say it was a new city or something like that. **

**With all that info said, goodbye until chapter four: Memory and Method.**


End file.
